Please Come Home
by AnimeIsMyLife7
Summary: Edward is away on a hunting trip. What happens when he doesn't show up when he says he will? A one-shot. First fan-fic!


**Hi! This is my first story, so please be nice! Review!!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ooooh! a magic lamp!!**

**-Rubs-**

**"You may have one wish."**

**"Oh! I know! I wish I owned Twilight!"**

**(Freaky computer voice) "Wish denied."**

**"Fine! Then I wish for a plate of chocolate chip waffles!"**

**-Waffles pop up.-**

**"Yum!"**

**I also do not own the song Put A Girl In It. It's by Brooks and Dunn, as I stated below, and I just happened to be listening to that as I wrote this.**

**

* * *

****OK, I'm done. You can read now. No, really.

* * *

**

**Bella's Point Of View

* * *

**

"I don't have to leave." Edward whispered to me softly.

"Yes, you do." I internally sighed. Edward hadn't been hunting in weeks. His eyes were pitch black and the circles under his eyes were darker than I'd ever seen them before. When Emmett suggested that all of the Cullens should go hunting in the Amazon, Edward had vehemently refused to leave my side. I persistently told him to go, and he finally caved. I hated seeing him like this. "If you don't go, I'm going to feel horrible."

"Why?" he asked, confused at my word choice.

"Because. You are in pain." Indeed, he did look pained as I reminded him of his unbearable - Well, I guess slightly bearable (He was here, Of course) - thirst. He kissed me softly, looking at me wistfully.

"Really, I can stay."

"No. You can't. Now go before I have to call Emmett and Jasper to come and get you." I picked up his phone to show that I wasn't joking. He scowled.

"Actually, they are coming down your road right now." Edward told me, annoyance slipping into his voice.

"Hmm. Maybe Alice had a vision of me trying to kick you out." I joked. Though, come to think of it, it probably was true. Alice was like that. He smiled weakly, and pulled me up to kiss him once more. I threw myself too much into the kiss, though, and he pulled away.

"EDWARD!! HURRY UP BEFORE I COME AND DRAG YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!! IT DOESN'T TAKE THAT LONG TO SAY GOOD-BYE!!" Emmett shouted. I bit my lip and tried my best not to laugh... and cry. Luckily Charlie was staying at the police station tonight, due to some important case, so he wouldn't hear Emmett.

"I'll be home tomorrow night. You won't have time to miss me." Lie. He could be gone for five minutes and I'd miss him. I knew what he meant, though, so I nodded.

"'Kay." He let me go and jumped down through my window.

"I love you."

"Love you too..."

"Bye." I watched as he ran at a human speed, to his silver Volvo.

"Good-bye..." I whispered.

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View

* * *

**

"I don't have to leave." I whispered to Bella, my angel, the whole reason for my existence. I hoped she would say that she wanted me to stay. I never wanted to leave her again. Not while she still didn't trust me to come back. I hated to think that I leaving inspired my beautiful angel pain.

"Yes, you do." No! I didn't want to leave! "If you don't go, I'm going to feel horrible." Horrible? Why would she feel horrible? I thought she felt horrible when I left!! I didn't want my angel to feel horrible. Are there any reasonable choices anymore? I knew the answer. Probably not. That just wasn't fair.

"Why?" I wondered if I wanted to hear why.

"Because. You are in pain." She said simply. Doesn't she get that I DON'T CARE!? Nope. She doesn't. That is just like her, too. She is so selfless. My thirst was practically the least of my problems.

"I would be in pain if I left you, too." I whispered too low for human ears to catch. "Really, I can stay." I told her a little louder. PLEASE! SAY YOU WANT ME TO STAY!!

"No, you can't. Now go before I have to call Emmett and Jasper to come and get you." She picked up my cell as to back up her threat. It was useless, of course. Not even my brothers could get me away from- I stopped mid thought. Did I hear what I thought I heard? Of course. Emmett and Jasper were driving down Bella's street in attempt to get going. _Hey, Bro. I know you can hear me. Now hurry up! Our plane leaves in... one hour! _Emmett. I'd have to remind myself to kill him later.

_Sorry. I know how you feel. No pun intended. But we really do have to leave_. Jasper too!? I scowled.

"Actually, they are coming down your road right now." Wonderful. I really hated my brothers sometimes. Now was definitely one of those times.

_You can buy you a brand new truck_

_Chrome it all out, jack it way up_

_You can build you a house up high on a hill_

_With a pool and a pond and a view to kill_

_You can make all the money in sight_

_But you ain't livin the good life_

_Til you put a girl in it_

_You aint got nothin_

_What's it all worth_

_Without a little lovin_

_Put a girl in it_

_Some huggin and some kissin_

_If you're world's got somethin missin_

_Just put a girl in it_

_That's called Put A Girl In It. Catchy, huh?? It's by Brooks and Dunn. Rose would probably kill me if I showed her this. That would suck._

EMMETT!! NOW HE WAS LISTENING TO COUNTRY IN MY CAR!? Oh I was SO going to kill him!! Not only Country music but a song called PUT A GIRL IN IT?! AHHHH!! I was pulled back into the present when Bella spoke to me.

"Hmm. Maybe Alice had a vision of me trying to kick you out." I almost laughed at the mental picture of Bella actually trying to kick me out. I pulled her up to my face to kiss her again. She took it a little too far, and I reluctantly pulled away. Dang sharp vampire teeth.

"EDWARD!! HURRY UP BEFORE I COME AND DRAG YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!! IT DOESN'T TAKE THAT LONG TO SAY GOOD-BYE!!" Emmett screamed. _Oh, and I know I don't have to yell. I just like to._ Grrrr.

"I'll be home tomorrow night. You won't have time to miss me." I hope. I looked down into her beautiful eyes and saw so much pain it was unbearable. She was trying so hard to hold back tears. No! My angel couldn't cry! I would simply not allow it! My Bella...

_EDWARD! I wasn't kidding!_ Of course you weren't, Emmett.

"'Kay." I took one last whiff of her flower like scent, that was so enticing... She really was perfect. I wondered what I did to deserve her. She was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her. I really didn't deserve her... Anyway, I let her go and jumped through her window.

_Finally!! I thought we would never get you away from her!_ Emmett was REALLY getting on my nerves this evening.

_Um... Edward? Why do I feel like killing something?_ I sighed, trying my best to calm down, but remained silent. I jumped in the driver's seat that Emmett had graciously moved from – probably so he wouldn't get in more trouble – and sped off.

_Edward - please try to calm your self. It's hard feeling so much anguish_. I quietly laughed at the irony of the thought. I knew it was hard. After all, I was the one who was feeling it. But, he didn't have a reason to feel that way, so I took some deep breaths and muttered "Sorry." to Jasper. Apparently, trying my best to calm down wasn't working.

"It's alright."

"So... You ready to hunt some panthers?" Emmett asked, obviously trying to cheer us – or actually me, I guess – up. He failed miserably.

"Sure." I answered in a flat monotone. There was no way I was going to be happy without my Bella. Oh, how I wished to be by her side, smelling her floral scent, and looking into those beautiful doe-like eyes. Though if I was, she would be staring back into my black eyes. The eyes that showed hunger, that reminded her I was actually a predator. While I wished to be by her, I didn't want to subject her to that, mostly because I was too selfish to let her go when she realized that I was too dangerous to be around.

There was always the thought of her coming hunting _with _me, as she had suggested many times, and while I did like the idea of her fears being quelled, it would be hard on my part, to say the least. When I hunt, I loose myself to my vampiric instincts. And I was a vampire, one who hunted animals, yes, but still a vampire that thirsted for human blood. And alas, my angel was but a weak human, and my singer, nonetheless. The chances of me hurting her were great, so great that I didn't want to chance it. I wouldn't be able to bear causing her more pain. There was also the fact that I mentioned earlier -- _When I hunt, I loose myself to my vampiric instincts. _I didn't want her to see me like that. As I said, I'm too selfish to let her go, and if she saw that, she would undoubtably look at me in the same light as I see myself.

"Edward! The airport was around that turn! Pay attention!" Jasper chided, breaking me from my thoughts. I did a U-turn, legal of course, and ended up in the parking lot. As we boarded the plane, I tried to push back the strong yearning in my stomach.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View

* * *

**

As I got ready for bed, I thought of Edward. Of course. What did you expect? I hoped he was having fun. I snuggled into bed, waiting for sleep to over come me.

I was in the forest, walking with Edward. Oh, no. This can't be good.

"Bella. I'm leaving."

"Edward? What do you mean?"

"I don't love you anymore Bella."

"Edward! Don't! Please don't leave me! PLEASE! NO! EDWARD! COME BACK!!" I broke into massive sobs as I sank down to the forest floor.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View

* * *

**

Alice was having a vision. I watched in horror. It was about Bella.

"Edward?" She moaned in her sleep. "EDWARD! Edward! Don't! Please don't leave me! PLEASE! NO! EDWARD! COME BACK!!" She started crying. "Edward! Don't go! Wait!" She started screaming, and the vision ended. I sank back into my seat in dismay. I couldn't even help her right now because I was on a plane. Bella had looked so scared. So pained. I knew if I could cry right now, I would. I hated seeing my angel cry. But I loathed with every fiber of my being when my angel wept. Angels weren't meant to weep. They were meant to be happy. Now I had absolutely no idea how I would last the day.

"I'm sorry..." Alice murmured. "I wish you didn't see that."

"No... It's not like it's your fault. I wish that one of us could have stayed with her, though, to assure her that we are coming back." That was a huge understatement. Wish doesn't sound like a powerful enough word. Every one of my family members looked at me sympathetically. Except Rose, of course. That was typical of her. I didn't get how anyone could hate Bella. The angel. My angel. She even had the characteristics of an angel, too. Loving, Selfless, Giving, Sincere, Beautiful... Rose just glared at me like Bella was the evil person, instead of herself. It annoyed me to no end how Rosalie could think she was more beautiful then Bella.

As I thought about Bella, I wondered what I would've thought about her if I had met her while I was human. The fuzzy memory of talking to human father about how I didn't have expectations about the right girl came to my mind. I would meet her when I would meet her. If I had known Bella, it would've had to have been her. I am glad that I have enhanced eyesight so I can appreciate her fully. I probably would have loved her right away. Instead of hating her first. I thought back to her fist day in Forks High School. The way I acted disgusted me now, and I'm happy that I realized what a jewel she is.

_She was really hurt over Edward leaving... I knew she would be - they're soalmates, for God's sake! But I never thought that the scars would run this deep. She needs some sort of reassurance, but what? It's possible that the scars never really will heal, and she'll have these anxites until Edward turns her into a vampire, which he will, whether he wants to or not._ I winced, feeling a pang of regret and feeling a bit angry. I knew my mistake was stupid, and I never should've done that. Alice snapped her gaze to mine, her topaz eyes filled with guilt. _I'm sorry. That might've been a bit over the line. _I sighed, turning my head to look out the window.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View

* * *

**

I woke up sobbing and screaming. I tried to calm down. Edward is coming back... Edward loves me... Edward is coming back... Edward loves me... I repeated to myself over and over again. I was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. I looked at the clock. 6:30 a.m. I only have one day. I'm OK. It's OK. I would clean the house today. And...Work! I had to go to work! I can do this...

10:00 am

The bathroom. That needed to be cleaned! So, I set to work...

1:00 pm

See? It was already pm. Now I had work! That would take up most of my day. Right?

5:00 pm

Not long now... just a few hours... I'll... I'll... I'll make dinner!

6:00 pm

Umm...I'll eat now?

6:30 pm

Crap...that didn't even take up a whole hour. Hmm...I'll take another shower. Being clean isn't bad, right?

7:00 pm

Hmm...I guess I'll just stare out my window and wait...

9:00 pm

He did say tonight...right? Shouldn't he be home?

12:00 am

This is definitely not tonight. This is morning. What... if something happened? Wait no... that shouldn't matter! He's indestructible! WHY ISN'T HE HERE??

3:00 am

"He...left...me...didn't...he...no...wonder...his...whole...family...left...I've...never...been...good...enough...for...him...I...should've...known...It...was...so...obvious...He...doesn't...love...me." I felt the hole in my chest tear open. I closed my arm around my torso to hold myself together.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View

* * *

**

All in all, the trip was pretty good. Besides being away from my angel, obviously. I got two Jaguars, three Ocelots, and a Tiger. I was sure I wouldn't need to go hunting for a long time (Which means more time with Bella!). Now I needed to see Bella. Badly. We arrived at the airport. Finally. Only to find that our plane was delayed about 5 hours. Wonderful. Finally, We got on our plane. I felt really bad about not calling Bella to tell her, but I left my phone with her, and no one else thought to bring theirs. I wonder what time it is... 2:00 am?! CRAP! I told her I was supposed to be there last night!! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!! Then, Alice accidentally let a vision slip through. I almost died. Well, if I could. It was Bella.

"He...left...me...didn't...he...no...wonder...his...whole...family...left...I've...never...been...good...enough...for...him...I...should've...known...It...was...so...obvious...He...doesn't...love...me." she sobbed. Her arm was wrapped around her stomach...trying to hold herself together. I'd seen her doing that in that vile dog's thoughts. **(A/N: AKA Jacob)**

Bella! No! How could you think that Bella!! NO! NO! NO!! I'm not good enough for you! It's not obvious (Because it's not true!)!! NO! BELLA! NEVER THINK I DON'T LOVE YOU!! NEVER, BELLA!! BELLA!! NO BELLA! NO! NO! NO!! Jasper felt my panic and sent waves of calm to me. It didn't work. My panic was too strong. I really hate myself. Our plane landed and I raced to my car. _Edward? Are you ok?_ Esme asked me silently. Dear Esme, always so caring.

"No." I tried to soften my tone, but didn't succeed.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?" Esme asked, anxious. At least they know if I'm upset it's about Bella. Well, if I'm anything to be more precise, but that's besides the point.

"No. Not physically, anyway." She sighed in relief.

"Wait... What do you mean?" _Edward Cullen! What do you mean??_

"I don't want to talk about it."

OK... I waited impatiently for Emmett and Jasper. To my surprise, Alice and Jasper got in.

"Go!" Alice whispered. I obeyed willingly. I was going about 200 mph. _Don't drop us off... we'll drive home_. I nodded, unable to be mad at Alice for keeping the vision from me. If I had seen it, we would have to do this again, because I would've left without hunting. Dire consequences aside, I also had more important things to think about, like Bella. After seemingly forever, I pulled into her drive way. I got out and scaled up her wall. Seeing her in person was even worse. Every few seconds she would whisper 'He's gone' or 'I'm not good enough' or the one that hurt the most; 'He doesn't love me'. She was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Bella." She looked up, surprised.

"When did I fall asleep?" she mused. Not that again. I pulled her up to my chest, squeezing her gently.

"Bella, love, your not sleeping." She seemed to wince slightly when I said love. "I'm so sorry! I left my phone here, and no one else brought theirs, and our plane was delayed... I'm so sorry Bella!"

"I...thought...you...left...me..." she whispered.

"Never." She closed her eyes, exhausted, and snuggled closer to me. "Sleep now, Angel. I will never leave you again. You have my word." Slowly, she drifted off to sleep in my arms. I sighed quietly and closed my eyes, too, and I smothered my face into her hair.

"Edward... I love you..." She mumbled in her sleep.

"I love you too... More then you will ever know." I told her. She sighed happily and I kissed her lightly on her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: The End!! Remember to review!! Thanks! Oh, yeah, and sorry if it sounds like they are talking to you too. In a way, they are.**

**Edit: I added some things to the story, and since I have grown a lot as a writer since I wrote this, there were ****probably ****places where the characters seem a bit choppy, and for that, I apologize. (I'm too lazy to fix it :p) There were also a couple of times where I used both present and past tense in the same sentence. I know that's bad grammar, but I wasn't sure how else to phrase it. Just keep in mind, every story I've posted so far, the only beta I've used is myself.  
**


End file.
